


The Date

by WDVinco



Series: Even Guys Gotta Go [1]
Category: Celebrities - Fandom
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Scat, Toilet Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WDVinco/pseuds/WDVinco
Summary: Evan starts dating again, but will probably want to lay off the fast-food after an ill-fated date ending with him having to destroy two innocent urinals.
Relationships: Evan Peters/Halsey
Series: Even Guys Gotta Go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657258
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is merely a fanfic featuring fictionalized versions of actor Evan Peters and singer Halsey.

It had been about a year since Evan’s last successful date, a date that ended in his last successful relationship. He sat at the booth, praying that he wasn’t stood up. Then the door open and in came Ashley; Evan’s fears were allayed. The 33-year-old, blonde-haired man waved his hand, signaling the young, dark-haired woman. It was Evan’s lucky day as Ashley was making her way to his booth and sat on the opposite side of him.

“I-I’m glad you came,” Evan said while feeling a bit nervous.

“Heh, I’m glad too. You picked a nice place for dinner by the way. I like it” Ashley said with a smile.

“Well then, um, how about we order some food?” Evans said as the waiter was approaching them.

“Hello you two, can I take your order?” he asked.

“I’ll have… a large burger please, with fries too” Evan said. “I’ll have a chicken sandwich please?” Ashley asked.

“Very good. We’ll be right back with your order.” He said while leaving with their orders. “I wonder if the burgers are good,” Evan said.

“I’ve heard the chicken is good here. Hence the chicken sandwich I ordered” Ashley said.

  
“Either way, I’m sure it’ll be good,” Evan said with some optimism in his voice.

After waiting a few more minutes, the waiter returned with two plates for them.

“Alright, one large burger with fries and one chicken sandwich.” The waiter said before placing their plates down.

They thanked the waiter and ate their meals. After finishing, Ashley started to talk about her favorite things, some of which Evan was surprised she was into, mainly because he loved those things too.

In the middle of this great conservation, Evan felt his stomach gurgle. He placed his hand on his abs and brushed it off as gas. He lifted his leg, hoping to little out a silent fart, but nothing came out. He decided to not let it concern him and just continue talking with Ashley. Then, only a few minutes later, he felt a pain in his gut.

“Hey, I’m gonna hit the head, I’ll be right back,” he remarked. Ashley smiled and nodded in response.

He walked to the restrooms and headed straight towards the men’s room. As soon as he got in, he lifted his leg and let out a relieving fart. He bent down and looked underneath the two stalls, finding one occupied. He went to the second and found a sign reading, “Out of order”, on the door.

  
“Shit,” Evan thought. His stomach gurgled in response. He patiently waited for the man in the other stall to finish, but from the sounds coming from the stall, it seemed that he was going to be in there for quite some time.

  
Evan tapped his foot, praying for the pressure to pass, but his ass erupted with a louder fart. Evan’s eyes opened in embarrassment, praying that the man in the stall didn’t hear, even though of course he did.

  
“Fuck, all that grease in that burger must’ve messed with my stomach,” he thought. After unleashing another fart, Evan realized that the floodgates were opening and he needed to find a working toilet fast. He thought about sneaking into the women’s room but was worried that he may cross paths with Ashley.

With a final gurgle, Evan turned his head to the urinals. He pushed the trashcan towards the door and dropped his pants. He pulled down his underwear and got a glimpse of his [bubble butt](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-LHFp45gfWa8/W4nEG6fJ2lI/AAAAAAABTzM/duduDMkOoVsdF_jG7FnxaJUydkvH-JPkACLcBGAs/s1600/EPahs-201-9.jpg) in the mirror. He knew he was gonna regret this.

He placed his ass towards the urinal and began to unclench. First, a few farts escaped until his butt exploded, chunky diarrhea plopping into the urinal.

“God, this hurts,” he said to himself. He prayed the man would remain in the stall while he pooped. More diarrhea escaped him and filled the poor urinal. Without any other choice, he moved his ass to the next urinal and sighed in relief as the second tidal wave of shit exited his hole. He turned red upon hearing the echoing of his farts, but at least his stomach was feeling better.

He turned around and saw the horror he unleashed onto the two, poor urinals. He flushed them, hoping for most of the watery poop to go down. Sadly, only some of it went down.

Evan went to grab some paper towels to wipe with, only to feel another pain in his stomach. That burger wasn’t agreeing with him. He wanted to crap in the out of order stall or even one of the sinks, but neither would flush. Not wanting to put the urinals through that hell again, he moved the trashcan away from the door and peeked his head out.

Fortunately, the area around the bathroom was clear and Evan rushed to the women’s room, with his bare ass exposed and pants around his ankles.

He stumbled towards the nearest stall and sat down, not even caring to close the door. He moaned as he let out a large bout of diarrhea. He was repulsed by the smell and covered his nose, as he continued to fill the bathroom with his smell. He knew no woman could cause such a smell.

The door creaked open and before Evan could close his stall, he unleashed a few, final chunks of shit.

“Evan?” exclaimed a surprised Ashley.

“Hi, Ash, um mind giving me a minute?” he asked, redder than ever.

He shut the door, screamed, and went to grab some toilet paper, only to find the roll empty.

“Um, Ashley?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied.

“Could you get me some toilet paper?”

“Sure.”

She went into the next stall and grabbed some sheets and slid them under the wall.

“Um, a bit more, this wasn’t the cleanest bowel movement,” he said, embarrassingly.

She gave him more and Evan wiped his dirty butt. He flushed, fortunately, it went down and opened the door.

“Are you alright?” Ashley asked.

“Yeah, just probably need to stop eating burgers for a while,” he replied with his head down.

Evan left and sat at the booth, tears in his eyes. A few moments later, Ashley returned and asked, “So should we wanna pay for what we had, or should one of us cover it?”

“Um, the first one,” Evan said, still traumatized from the event. He admired Ashley’s confidence in forgetting the situation, but this would be something he would never forget.

After they exited the restaurant, Evan walked Ashley to her car and was surprised to be kissed by her.

“Really, after I stunk up the women’s room and destroyed two urinals?”

“What urinals?” she asked.

“Um, long story…”

“You can explain on the next date, but I’ll pick the place,” she said. “So did you drive here or Uber?”

“Are you giving me a ride?”

“Yes,” Ashley said. “It’s the least I can do after embarrassing you. And don’t worry, I wouldn’t tell a soul about this.”

She kissed him again and he smiled.

Maybe he didn’t have to worry after all? If a woman this gorgeous would ignore just a gross act he committed, maybe this could work!


End file.
